


Do You Remember?

by MidnightAugustMoon



Series: Seven Digits: Short Tales of Love, Hope, and Despair [1]
Category: Michael Jackson (Musician)
Genre: Adult Content, Adult Language, Adult Situations, African American romance, Alternate Universe, Attempted Seduction, Black Character(s), Black Romance, Contemporary Romance, Dangerous era, Declarations Of Love, Despair, Erotica, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Friendship, Hope, Hot, Hot Sex, Injury Recovery, Invincible era, Jackson - Freeform, KingofPop, Love, Lust, MJ - Freeform, MJFam, Michael Jackson - Freeform, Original Characters - Freeform, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sensuality, Sexy, Short & Sweet, Steamy, Strong Language, Suspense, Sweet, Thriller, True Love, Unrequited Lust, bad era, erotic romance, mature era, off the wall era, romantic, thriller era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:27:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25466233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightAugustMoon/pseuds/MidnightAugustMoon
Summary: Michael suffers an accident at his home, and then has trouble remembering his former life. Will he regain his memory? — or will he become a shell of his former self?Genre: Steamy RomanceDisclaimer: All of my stories & characters are fictitious. Various people, places, and events mentioned may or may not have been changed to fit the writer's artistic view, but the characters are completely imaginary.For more content/stories by me, please check out my website at: www.breakodawnclub.com© 2020 by Midnight August MoonAll rights reserved. No part of this book may be produced in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including photocopying, recording, or by any information storage and retrieval system, without permission in writing from the author.
Series: Seven Digits: Short Tales of Love, Hope, and Despair [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844626
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	1. Do You Remember?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story takes place in the "Dangerous Era."

"Good morning, Michael. How are you feeling today?" His girlfriend smiled.  
"I'm doing alright, I guess. Thanks for asking, Ms-- what is your name again?"  
Padding the pillow behind him, she replied with a soft smile, "Charmaine... Charmaine Jackson."  
"Ah! Yes-yes, now I vaguely remember. God! How hard did I hit my head?"  
"Pretty bad. You took quite a nasty fall when you stood up from your wheelchair."  
As a perplexed expression formed upon his face, he uttered quietly, "wheelchair? Why would I be in a wheelchair?"  
"Well.. unfortunately, you broke both of your legs while practicing a new dance routine for an upcoming awards show," Charmaine explained sympathetically.  
"Oh, Yes! Now I remember. I was supposed to perform at the Grammy's. But that's about all I can recall."  
A few weeks prior, Michael had an accident at his home. He had suffered a bad concussion after breaking both of his legs the month before. One day while trying to reach for the new stereo he had recently purchased, he took a nasty fall to the ground.  
As he was retrieving the large sound system from a high shelf in his bedroom, he slipped while tugging on it, causing it to fall and hit him in the head. When he finally awoke some hours later in the hospital, he had trouble remembering what happened before the accident. Though 90% of his memory was entirely shot, he still knew his name, but then there were other important things that he couldn't remember at all, such as his career and his girlfriend.  
After being notified by phone of Michael's accident, Charmaine rushed to the hospital as fast as she could. Before being allowed to see him, the doctor informed her that Michael was suffering a severe case of amnesia, one in which he may or may not fully recover from.  
The doctor also informed her that he would have to be monitored 24/7 and not pressured into remembering things, for it could stress him out. He suggested that she should be gentle in her approach, or he might become frustrated & give up on remembering all together.  
After running through a list of things to do and what not to do, the doctor's final word of advice was to be patient with Michael. Due to the severity of his head trauma, it would be difficult for him to retain new information.  
"Char," Michael whispered, grabbing her wrist. "How come we both have the same last name? Why are you doing all of this for me? Why are you taking care of me?"  
Charmaine giggled. "Wow! You're full of questions today."  
"I know... But I want to remember. Were we something more? Are we married?"  
"No, Michael. We're not married."  
"Hmm. That's too bad; I wouldn't mind being married to a pretty lady like you." He frowned disappointedly.  
Sitting down beside him, Charmaine took a deep breath before speaking. "I'm your girlfriend, Michael. We just so happen to have the same last name. We used to laugh about it all the time."  
"How come you never told me that you're my girlfriend?"  
Holding back tears, she spoke softly as he took hold of her hand. “I have sweetheart."  
"Oh, I'm sorry, Char... I promise that I'll remember this time. There are things that I can recall easily, but it's all a blur most times. Damn it!" He exclaimed, feeling flustered.  
"Michael, honey. It's alright. Just relax, OK. I'm sure your memory will get better with time."  
After placing a small kiss on Michael's cheek, Charmaine left the room, slumped down against the door, and then wept silently.


	2. Do You Remember?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story takes place in the "Dangerous Era."

"How are things going with Michael?" Charmaine's best friend, Alexis, inquired concernedly.  
"Some days are better than others, but he's still not retaining new information." Charmaine sighed. "But on the bright side, he's been calling me by my nickname, so that gives me hope."  
"Just keep praying, It's gonna take time, but I'm sure he'll start remembering things soon."  
While Charmaine and Alexis were watching TV, Michael came wheeling into the living-room. Since being released from the hospital a month ago, he had been staying with Charmaine at her small apartment. With Michael having limited mobility, she felt as though Neverland was too hard for him to move around easily, and it was also far away from her place of work.  
Strolling up beside her, Michael placed a small kiss on Charmaine's cheek and asked, "what are you watching?"  
"Nothing yet, sweetie. We're still looking for something good."  
As Charmaine continued channel surfing, Michael yelped when he caught a glimpse of himself dancing.  
"Wow! Is that me?" He chimed excitedly, staring at the television in awe.  
"Yes, Michael, that's you. It seems as though VH1 is re-airing your Dangerous tour."  
"Can we watch?"  
Charmaine smiled. "Sure, baby. We can watch."  
Standing up from the couch, Alexis suddenly announced that she had to leave. As she started walking towards the door, Charmaine asked her if everything was alright.  
As Alexis stared back and forths between Michael and Charmaine, she then whispered, "I think you two need this time alone. I'm sure he's going to have a lot of questions for you."  
After seeing Alexis to the door, Charmaine returned to the living room. As she watched the wheels starting to churn in Michael's head, she stroked his back softly. "Do you remember anything about this concert, Sweetie?"  
"I'm trying Char, but sadly I don't. What year was this tour?"  
"1993. It was a great tour! This is one of my favorites of yours."  
"Were we boyfriend and girlfriend at that time?"  
"No, Michael, we weren't. We only became serious after you completed the tour."  
A couple of years ago, Michael and Charmaine met on the set of a commercial he was filming. When his long time hairstylist got sick, she received a phone call from his management, asking if she would be able to come in and style his hair for the shoot. Since opening her hair salon ten years ago, she became one of the most sought after hairstylists in California.  
One day while she was working on a client's hair, the one and only Whitney Houston came into her salon for a wash and curl. The iconic singer strolled in after her stylist bailed on her. In a pinch, Whitney scrambled to find a good stylist that could style her signature coif to perfection.  
Needless to say, Whitney was impressed with Charmaine's work and started referring all of her friends to the salon. As Charmaine became more and more well known, she decided to add an extension to the building by adding a VIP section. Though she made house calls, there were just times when she couldn't travel to style a client's hair.  
Staring at her in silence, Michael began to study her features as he tried to remember their relationship. But alas, it was futile. He just couldn't remember much besides the nickname he had for her, which was by sheer coincidence. But the one thing he knew for sure; was that she genuinely cared about him and his well being.  
Taking her by the hand, he caressed it softly. He didn't know what overcame him, but he wanted to kiss her. With her smooth golden-brown skin, plump lips, and delicious curves — his body yearned for her. As he leaned closer, he tilted his head to the side, capturing her lips in a delectable kiss.  
"You smell so good, Char. What's the fragrance you're wearing?" He uttered gently between soft, peppered kisses.  
"It's Black Orchid' by Tom Ford, do you remember it? It's one of your favorites, but I've taken a liking to it as well."  
Kissing down to her neck from her lips, he breathed deep, as a vision appeared in his mind. "Hmm... I remember us playing around at a lovely place surrounded by mountains. I playfully pushed you to the ground and kissed you. Did that happen?"  
A tear cascading down her cheek, she whispered, "yes. We were at your home."  
As the tear traveled down to her lips, Michael instantly tasted its salty flavor. Deepening their kiss, he raked his hand through her freshly blown-out hair. "Is this the first time we've kissed since my accident?"  
Charmaine nodded. "Yes, Michael. It is."  
"Please make love to me, Char. Or is it to soon to ask for such a thing?" he inquired innocently.  
"No, Michael. It isn't. I've missed making love to you."  
When Charmaine stood up, she started to push Michael's wheelchair towards the bedroom but stopped immediately when he shouted for her to stop.  
"What's wrong, baby?" she asked, as a worried expression formed upon her face.  
"Sit on my lap, please. I already feel helpless as it is. I want to carry you to the bedroom, or well, wheel you." He laughed, his frustration subsiding.  
Once they were inside, Michael tugged at the waistband of his pants. "So uh, this is the part that I need your help with." He chuckled.  
After Charmaine helped him to undress, he lifted himself onto the bed. He felt both sad and angry that he wasn't able to do things for himself. Lowering his face into his hands, he sighed. "God, I feel so helpless, Char."  
"This is only temporary, Michael. You'll be walking again soon," she gently reassured him.  
"It's not just that. It's everything. I feel so lost. I just want to remember my life — I want to remember you."  
"Michael. Maybe we shouldn't do this. We can make love when you're feeling a little better?"  
Without replying to her suggestion, he pulled her on top of him, causing her to squeal. As he unbuttoned her shirt slowly, he placed a trail of delicate kisses from her neck down to her chest.  
"God, you're so beautiful," he hissed, taking one of her breasts into his warm mouth.  
Feeling completely spun, Charmaine closed her eyes and whimpered. "Damn, baby. It's been too long. I've missed this... I miss us being together in this way."  
"I'm sorry that I can't remember much of our past lovemaking, but this feels so good. It feels so right, Char."  
Lowering her head down to Michael's chest, Charmaine licked his nipples slowly. As she ground her mound against his erection, he moaned softly. "Mmm... Fuck, Char! I'm not even inside you yet, and already this feels amazing.  
Charmaine giggled. "Just don't cum too fast sweety, I've missed having you deep inside of me."  
Slipping his fingers into her moist garden, he expertly stroked her throbbing rosebud as her nectar pooled onto his fingers. Without removing his hand from her clit, he gently placed his wand inside of her. As she bounced up and down, her hair fell over her face.  
"Yes, sweetie. Ride me. Oooh shit!" He groaned deep, closing his eyes tightly.  
"Michael."  
"Yes, Char?"  
"I see you haven't forgotten how to work your hips... Damn!"  
"Haha!" He laughed. "That's a good thing, right?"  
"Hell yeah!"  
As Charmaine continued riding him, he caressed her breast with his free hand while still paying close attention to her clit. He wanted to please her, just as much as she pleased him.  
"Ahhh, mmm... I'm cumming, Char." He spoke huskily, pounding upwards into her.  
"Mmm-hmm. I know, baby. I can always tell when you're about to explode." She smiled, her body convulsing wildly.  
Moments after they orgasmed together, Michael sat up and grabbed the back of Charmaine's neck, capturing her mouth in a deep passionate kiss.  
Pulling her into his arms, his chest rose up and down as she snuggled against him.  
"Please don't give up on me, Char. I'm trying my hardest to remember. I want to remember the love we used to share," he whispered into her ear.  
Turning to face him, Charmaine gently stroked his cheek and said, "I'll never give up on you, Michael. I love you. We'll get through this."


	3. Do You Remember?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story takes place in the "Dangerous Era."

{Several Months Later}

"Yes! Get it, baby! I'm so proud of you!" Charmaine cheered, as Michael perfectly executed the choreography of his classic Billie Jean performance.  
When Michael began to walk again, he had to relearn a lot of things. With both his amnesia and recently healed injury, he had a hard time dancing like his old self. But despite the many challenges he faced, he refused to give up.  
Just as Michael was about to dance to another song, the telephone rang. "Hold on, baby, let me get that," Charmaine chirped, running over to the phone.  
Noticing the sudden change in her demeanor, Michael mouthed, "Is everything alright?"  
"Oh, my God! Are you serious?" Charmaine exasperated, "I'm on my way."  
"What's going on, Char?" Michael spoke briskly, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion.  
Charmaine sighed. "Hey babe, I gotta run to the salon. I'll be back in a few hours. Will you be OK until I return?"   
Though Michael was doing much better, she still didn't want to leave him alone. If it weren't for one of her stylists nearly burning down her salon, she wouldn't be so quick to leave him.  
"Yes, I'll be alright, but what's wrong?"  
"A small fire broke out in the salon! I'm sorry, but I have to hurry."  
"Wait up; I'm going with you!"  
"Baby, please. Stay here. You're not supposed to be under any stress, remember? Doctor's orders."  
Michael groaned. "But Char!"  
"No buts, sweetie. I don't want you to have any setbacks. If you don't feel comfortable being alone, I'll figure out another way to handle this... Your well being comes first."  
As much as Michael wanted to go with her, he knew there was no use fighting her on the matter. "Don't worry about me, sweetheart. I'll be alright. Since I've been improving, I don't need constant supervision. Please be safe."  
"Thanks, sweetie. I will. Just page me if you need me," Charmaine spoke briskly, walking towards the door. "I'll be back as soon as I can."  
After realizing she had forgotten to give Michael a 'good-bye' kiss, she hurried back to him. "Sorry, babe!" She panted, placing a tender kiss on his cheek.  
"Char, go!" He replied sweetly but sternly. Though he was appreciative of the kiss, He didn't want her needlessly worrying about him.  
Once Charmaine had finally left, Michael sat down and flipped through a few photo-albums. For the past couple of months, he would look at old pictures in hopes of them jarring his memory. The more he looked through the albums, the more he started to remember.  
When he came across a picture of himself and Charmaine standing outside of a theater, he exclaimed, "The ring. I bought Char a ring! My God, I planned to propose to her that night, but got cold feet."  
As vivid images started filling his brain, it was as though a light bulb had been switched on. Suddenly, his head was flooded with old memories.  
"I gotta find that ring!" he yelped. But just as he was about to stand from the couch, he felt a pair of soft hands on his chest.  
Michael giggled as he turned around. "Char! I'll be alrig-- Alexis! What are you doing here?"  
"Relax baby, didn't that feel nice?" She spoke seductively, attempting to kiss him."  
Pulling out of her grasp, he spoke firmly, "you need to leave! And how in the hell did you get in here in the first place?"  
"Oh, come on, Michael! Charmaine doesn't have to know. And by the way, I have a key for emergencies."  
"Are you serious? Charmaine is my girlfriend— you're her best friend!"  
"And? You barely know her! Why don't you just start over and create new happy memories with me."  
"Wow! You're insane. Once again, you need to leave. The only woman I want to create happy memories with is Charmaine, and we've been doing just that."  
Slowly unbuttoning her blouse, Alexis started walking towards Michael, but suddenly froze in place.  
"Really, Alexis? You know... You did this shit once in college, and I stupidly forgave you," Charmaine spoke in disgust.  
"Char! This isn't what it looks like," Alexis stuttered nervousły.  
"It's exactly what it looks like! You were trying to sleep with my boyfriend!"  
Michael coughed. "Correction — your fiancé. Well, that is, if you'll have me."  
"What!" Alexis and Charmaine exclaimed in shock, feeling perplexed.  
Walking towards Charmaine, Michael held her gaze and said, "I remember everything, sweetie. I had plans of proposing to you."  
"Huh? What are you saying?"  
"It's not just what I'm saying; it's what I'm asking. Please, Marry me, Charmaine," he uttered softly, his voice breaking as he got down on bended knee.  
Utterly oblivious to Alexis's scowling, Charmaine took Michael's face in her hands and planted a soft kiss on his lips.  
"Is that a yes or a no?" He smiled.  
"Yes, Michael. It's a yes!"  
"But wait! Is the salon, OK?"  
"The salon is fine. Turns out it was a false alarm."  
"Phew! That's good to hear! But wait up a sec! I'll be right back," he shouted, running into the bedroom.  
When he returned with a black velvet box, Charmaine blushed. "Wow! You really?"  
"Yes. I Really!" He laughed, sliding a beautiful diamond-encrusted ring on her finger.  
"Baby, when did your memory return?" she spoke excitedly as she became overcome with emotion.  
"Just before your friend threw herself at me. I was looking through some photos, and I came across the picture we took outside of the Lincoln theater. I had planned to propose to you that night, but I got cold feet."  
"Are you sure about this? Do you really want to get married? And why did you get cold feet, sweetheart?"  
"I was scared of having my heartbroken. I didn't think you'd say yes. I've been turned down before."  
"Oh, Michael. But I'm not the woman that broke your heart. I love you."  
"I love you more, Charmaine. Thank you for being here for me. I don't think I would have recovered without you."  
"Oh, Michael, baby. I told you we'd get through it," Charmaine cooed, wrapping her arms around him.  
No longer being able to withstand Michael and Charmaine's tender display of affection, Alexis scoffed and then ran out of the apartment at lightning speed, slamming the door behind her.  
When Michael and Charmaine became aware of Alexis's departure, Charmaine laughed dryly and said, "I guess I'll have to find a new best friend. God! I should've known not to trust her. How could I be so stupid?"  
"Baby, stop that! She's gone now. Let's just focus on us, ok?"  
"You're right! She doesn't matter." Charmaine smiled. "What matters is right in front of me."  
"Precisely," Michael chuckled, hoisting her into his arms.  
"You've been waiting to do this, haven't you?" She quipped.  
"Yes, sweetheart. I have." He smiled with a wolfish grin, making his way towards the bedroom. "And since regaining my strength, there are a few more things I've been itching to do."


End file.
